Turn of the Tide
by MiSSZ-SPARR0W
Summary: Rebecca Turner is basically a female version of Jack Sparrow, unbelievably slick and always able to lie or negotiate her way out of any situation. What happens when she accompanies Jack and her brother Will on the journey to save Elizabeth? please r&r!


**TURN OF THE TIDE**

A/N: Ick, school started today. I've has this story in the works for a while. Let me know what you think. Updates will be as quick as possible, probably.

_**Turn of the Tide**_

Summary: What if Will Turner had a sister? A sister who accompanied him and Jack on the journey to free Elizabeth - her best friend - from the clutches of Captain Barbossa and his murderous crew. A girl incredibly like Jack, she was unbelievably slick, always able to lie or negotiate her way out of any situation that was not to her liking. She didn't fit in to the Port Royal lifestyle, and was widely disapproved of, even by her brother. But could her outlandish behavior and striking natural charm be too much for the infamous Captain Sparrow to resist? (Takes place _in_ the movie, so it's one of those movie rewrites I guess? Well, you know the kind I mean.)

**Chapter One: Take a Second Look**

The Port Royal docks were bustling with activity; merchant sailors and guards running all over, sales being made, and prices being paid. In fact, with all this activity, it was hard to notice the girl who sat on the shore, watching the high-rise docks and gazing at the massive ships in front of her. And that was the way she liked it. Her dirty-blond hair flowed easily down her back, caressing her shoulders and gleaming in the sun. She wore a simple off-white dress, the kind that her friend, Elizabeth Swann, wore _under_ her own dresses. The top was not even laced up all the way, making it loose and comfortable, and cut a little too low, as many women of the town often told her. However, Rebecca Turner was definitely not a what-you-see-is-what-you-get type of girl. Looking at her, you might assume she was an average lower-class young lady, with good manners and aspirations to be a maid in the governor's household. A regular Port Royal girl. You would be quite mistaken.

You would need to look harder, and notice the small cutlass stuck into the sand next to her. Notice the perfectly sculpted muscles in her shoulders and arms that rippled with every movement she made. Notice all the knots and waves in her hair. And then notice the mischievous, yet beautiful, smile that was nearly always on her face.

...............

Music from the ceremony at the fort drifted down to Rebecca's ears, awakening her from a nap in the sand. Looking at the sun's position in the sky, she realized it was getting to be midday. Elizabeth would be up there right about now, probably having trouble breathing as usual, she thought to herself. Rebecca and Elizabeth had been good friends ever since Elizabeth's ship had saved her and Will up from the water on their journey to the Caribbean. She stood up and stretched, thinking that she should be heading back to the blacksmith shop for a bit of practice, until Will arrived back from his errand. Rebecca pulled her cutlass out of the sand and began to walk back towards the shop, twirling the blade in front of her as she moved. By the time she reached her destination, she had scared at least ten ladies with it, put a scratch in a man's arm, sent a couple small children screaming to their mothers, and heard a series of gunshots that she thought might be meant for her. In case it's not already obvious, Rebecca had a bit of a reputation of being a nuisance. She was known for getting into bar fights - with men - getting thrown into the jail at least once a month, and then proceeding to "date" the town's most eligible bachelors.

After letting herself in and putting down her cutlass in exchange for a longer sword, Rebecca began her routine. The blade whipped through the air as she advanced on her invisible enemy. The room was silent except for a short creak in the door, but she wrote it off as the wind. She whirled around, ready to go in for the kill on her imaginary opponent, but instead of her blade swishing through the air as she expected, it clanged as it made contact with another sword. Rebecca squinted her eyes as she examined the figure standing before her. He was definitely an interesting looking fellow, with large brown boots, faded black pants, a loose white shirt showing off a bit of chest with a belt and sash holding it at the bottom, and a dark vest on top. Not bad, she thought, as her eyes traveled upward. Only then did she realize that she had just been standing there, staring at some unknown man's body while their swords were pressed together only inches above their heads. She smiled at this, realizing what an entertaining situation this would be. Whereas most girls would be horribly frightened if a man who was obviously a pirate held a sword close to their head, Rebecca found it... interesting, if not amusing. But, Rebecca was not most girls.

The hilt of her sword rested against the bottom of the man's cutlass, and she moved it up and down a bit, grinding the blades together and grinning at the look on his face. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this girl. However, while he was pondering, she quickly pulled her sword away from his and placed it on the edge of his throat. In this situation, she thought, the smart thing for the man to do would be to drop his weapon. But being who he was, that was not his plan. Before she could react, his cutlass was also resting upon the side of her neck. He raised his eyebrows and grinned at her, almost challenging her to think of something better.

Realizing that this man was probably not intent on killing her, she lowered her sword to her side, but kept a tight grip on it. She smiled and leaned on the hilt of it, and ran her other hand through her hair.

"Touché," she said jokingly. "What can I do for you, sir?" She attempted the business attitude that her brother always pushed, but found it hard not to laugh at the still more confused look on the man's face.

"Actually, you could help me get these off," he said, looking down at his hands. It was then she noticed the long chain dangling down from them, and realized it was attached to handcuffs. She grinned again, wondering where this would lead.

"Well, before I do that, so I'm sure you're not some kind of evil murderer, why were you arrested? And how did you get away?" Rebecca was genuinely excited to hear a tale of escaping the navy officers. The officers that her brother looked up to and she had grown to hate.

"Firstly, I made the mistake of rescuing the governor's daughter out of the ocean. To sum up the rest, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Jack swayed a bit, and smiled wryly in anticipation of her answer

"Elizabeth?!" Rebecca screeched, causing the sleeping Mr. Brown to stir a bit. Seeing this, she lowered her voice and continued. "Was it Elizabeth? What happened? She's my best friend! Is she alright? Oh, I'll kill you if you hurt her!!" Rebecca had backed Jack up into a corner as she questioned him, and he saw no easy escape. "And you're Jack Sparrow?!" she added.

"Well..." he started slowly, making sure to choose his words carefully, and emphasizing them all with odd hand gestures. "It's Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow. And she fell in... From the fort, I believe. No one else was doing anything to help her, so, being the courageous and upstanding gentleman I am, I went in and got her, pulled her back up to the docks, and no sooner had I gotten her breathing then there was a sword stuck under my chin, with the new Commodore being at the other end of it. So... some more things happened and here I am!" Jack finished by throwing his hands in the air, hoping she wouldn't ask what the other "things" were. And she didn't. She smiled mischievously though, as if realizing she could use his lack of details against him.

"Tell me," Rebecca said slyly. "Why should I help you? I certainly don't see any profit in it for me." She folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows.

"Have I given you a reason _not_ to want to help me, love?" Jack said, attempting to look innocent. Rebecca gawked at him and shook her head in disbelief.

"You mean besides the fact that you're wearing handcuffs and you're hiding from those insipid navy officers? Not that I'd blame you for hiding from them..."

"Well, if you're not on such a friendly basis with them, why not help me?" he questioned, noticing her superior use of adjectives to describe them. "They certainly wouldn't be pleased if I escaped... And, on top of that, I'll... I'll buy you a hat! A really big one! You look like you could use a hat. What say you, do we have an accord?"

Rebecca thought for a moment, then nodded her head in assent. "Agreed." Jack started trying to hammer his chains off. Rebecca looked at him as if he were the most inane person she'd ever met, and walked over to the fire where swords and cutlasses among other metal objects were heating and pulled out a rod, placing the cool end in Jack's hand. "Get the ass moving." She smirked and inclined her head towards the mule and then took a seat at a workbench, keeping her own out of range. Jack did so and didn't need to ask what to do next. He looped the chain over a gear and the rolling wheel crushed it apart. Just as he was about to reach for his effects and thank the girl, who's name he realized he did not know, the lock on the door began to slide open.

"Hide! And don't do anything stupid!" Rebecca hissed, knowing who was coming through the door, and knowing his opinion of all pirates. Jack moved into a shady corner of the room, his eyes darting back and forth between her and the door. A young man entered the shop, and immediately looked to the pacing donkey, patting its head to stop its movement. He then looked to Rebecca, seated at the workbench, smiling as if nothing was going on, though he could tell something was up.

"Right where I left you," Will scoffed, shaking his head as he looked at the passed out Mr. Brown. Then he noticed that his hammer was out of place. "Not where I left you..." he added. He then noticed a strange hat sitting on the counter and began to reach for it. "Becky, have you been-" he was cut off by the wide side of a cutlass being slapped onto the top of his hand.

Rebecca whipped around and sighed, seeing Jack with his cutlass drawn, then turned back around, ready to ignore the impending duel. She told him not to anything stupid. "Like that," she muttered.

................................

A/N: What do you think? I definitely like Rebecca, though I'm still not sure about the story in general. I've had this chapter sitting on my computer for quite a while, so depending on the number of reviews it gets and if people like it, perhaps I'll continue. =) if you read it, please drop me a review and let me know what you think. Adieu.


End file.
